Suzushi Chaos
profile she is cool and calm showing no emotion and remains wary of danger. Appearance she has a short vest under a white t-shirt with jeans for a leg bag her leg and she has dark blue sneakers. she has blue hair and red eyes and a cap and a plaster on her face. when they supposedly dead, she has a new name and look, she has a black t-shirt with long sleeves, and over it a white t-shirt and a blue vest personality She's cool, calm and very quiet, she's a tomboy and she is very good at soccer, smart and she hates love. she shows no emotion and she remains wary of danger. she has a second personality that is offensive, aggressive, violent and very challenging.in the beginning when she is free from the prison is she quite arrogant and cold and trust no one. Background she grew up in an orphanage boys. And later she also to another orphanage far as Sungarden where she remained two years and then she had to go back because her father was ill. She went to universe academy she was an elite warrior from school, she was known as Agent Cold she shows no emotion, is wary of danger and she trusts nobody .but father died a few years later. she got a new but was very unkind he was a crazy scientist and used children as guinea pigs or as slave. they did everything for dad, but father betraying her father and said that she had poisoned. Therefore, it was thrown into the cell. she was 5 years and when she could be there again from. but when they are in jail, there was a war and all of her friends or relatives are dead or disappeared. and now she wants revenge on Father!. plot she is a elite warrior of her school Universe Academy Later... but when she had found her friends, she was very happy but when her enemies find her not. she tries to protect her friends to make it look like she is dead and can just continue life without problems with her greatest enemies.. Teams -Dutch Powerr -Silver Hakuren -Silver Warriors Hissatsu In anime: *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHPanic Of Chaos' *'SHFrozen Planet' *'SHFrozen Fire' *'OFElectric Rain' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' *'SHNightmare Of Chaos' GO and Chronos Stone *'SHDimension Break' *'SHKessho no chaos' *'SHKosmos Break' In season 2. *'SHIce Tornado' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' *'SKZokuseikyouka' Merged: *'SHLaser Ray' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreeze' *'SHPanic Of Chaos' In Season 3. *'SHIce Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OFFreeze Ground' *'SKZokuseikyouka' Merged: *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHPanic Of Chaos' *'SHFrozen Planet' *'OFFreeze Ground' in Go *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHPanic Of Chaos' *'OFFreeze' *'DFFreeze Ground' Merged: *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHPanic Of Chaos' *'SHNightmare Of Chaos' *'OFFreeze' Inazuma eleven strikers *'SHIce Tornado' *'SHPanic Of Chaos' *'SHNightmare Of Chaos' *'DFFreeze Ground' *'OFFreez' *'SHKessho no chaos' *'SHFrozen Fire('With Hono hikari) *'OFElectric Rain'(With Dendo kaminari *'SHLaser Ray' *'SHKosmos Break' Keshin *'KHkyukyoku no chaos joo (究極のカオス女王) ]]' Keshin Armed *'KHKyukyoku no chaos joo' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' *'MIMAX Hono hikari' *'MIMAX Ice Warrior' Friends *Hono hikari *Dendo kaminari *Suzuno Fuusuke *Nagumo Haruya *Suzushi ishi(Brother)deceased *Suzushi Hana(deceased) *Kira Gaia *Suzushi hiuchiishi(Brother) Quotes *mm aliens do you say ... which crush me and my dark side(to aliea academy) *out of my way!(twin character)To against suzuno and Nagumo *pff failure is not an option, memories make you weak, love is a waste of time, emotion shows weakness!(to against anyone to whom they are annoys or irritated touches. *I freeze you with my technique ... Freez! *heey girlie how is it!! (to Suzuno and later Afuro) *heey tulip head you ruined my views(To nagumo) * I crush you! (to Suzuno) *I am chaos nobody can stop me!!(Twin character) *Look and learn!'' *listen to the teacher you can learn something from(people who do not pay attention in class) trivia *She's gazelle's childhood friend *her second personality is the opposite *people think she is a boy *when she is older she has a different eye shape *she has 2 japanese names her real name and that of father. *in dub chaos is her last name and her first name in japanese *her second name is 結晶カオス(Kesshō chaos) *she always has a disguise then her enemies not easily find *she can a fire shoot.. *she has 3 elements.. gallery Suzushi chaos.jpg chaos4.jpg|used to be on universe academy chaos5.jpg|used to be on universe academy Kessho casual.jpg|used to be on universe academy suzunovssuzushi.png|suzunoandsuzushi claude.jpg|kessho chaos 13 years old Chaos.jpg|chaos design1 character design chaos.jpg|character desing 2 chaos2.jpg|female version family group.jpg|friends or family group chaos..jpg|casual clothes Chaos. young.jpg|chaos young ds icon.jpg|DS icon Dutch Power nr.11 Suzushi chaos.jpg|suzushi chaos me in firedragon.jpg|me in Fire Dragon form Chaos kessho.png|keshho chaos .FANFIC Stories. Background story The power of chaos (Chapter 1) Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Fanmade Keshin Category:Female Category:Fanmade Character Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Kira Related Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Universe Academy Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Defender Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Wind Element Suzushi chaos